Becoming: The Joker
by X.Q
Summary: "You and Me Jack... We gotta stick together no matter what." What if the world around you crumbled? What if everyday you lived with regret? What if your happyness and joy was replaced with depression and sadness? Jokers Backstory full summary inside.


Full summary: What if everything you knew died? What if the world crumbled right before your eyes? What if your mother died right in front of you? What if your dad was an abusive drunk with no sense of humor whatsoever? What would happen to you? What would you do to save yourself from insanity? What if your sanity died along with everything you knew? "Why so serious?" that's what he said to his nine year old son who just watched as his mother was killed right before his eyes.

"How am I supposed to save myself from insanity?" that's what the small nine year old said as he held his head in his small hands. He'd gone through so much that he couldn't stand it anymore. He slowly grabbed the knife and drew a smile on his hand with his blood.

**Xena: Um i think i should say somethings before we start. First off im ADHD and dyslexic so sorry if this story is confusing! Okay onto the story. If you have a problem with emotional and/or abusive stories turn back now! If you don't please keep reading, it's not graphic abuse or anything... It just mentions it. The ages for the story are as follows:**

**Jack (The Joker): 9-22-ish**

**Melody (Jacks mother): 23**

**James (Jacks dad and abusive drunk): 28**

**Ms. Keri Quinzeel (Jacks 6th grade teacher): 28-34**

**Harleen Quinzeel (Ms. Keri's daughter): 9-Current Age 21-ish she's a few months younger then Joker.**

**Bruce Wayne (Billionaire kid) 9-21-ish?**

The small nine year old was hurled across the room at high speed. The cuts and bruises were all there as his father slapped him across the face. "You're a disappointment of a son." That's the last thing he said as he walked out on his son. "Jack..." His mother rushed in and grabbed the nine year olds hand. "Jack... Jack... We need to keep going..." The girl with blonde hair said as she held her son close to her heart. "It'll be okay.." She could feel her chest getting wet from her child's tears. "Mom... He hurts me so much I want to stop..." Jack cried and cried against his mothers chest until his mom knew that soon in all the abuse her little nine year old would break. She had to do something to stop this from happening. One thing she knew about her husband was that he loved the circus and so did Jack. Maybe... The circus would help? Would it? She wondered what would happen if she let them both go to the circus.

"Melody? Melody? DAMMIT JACK WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHIN MOTHER?!" James yelled at the top of his lungs at his son, throwing him across the room once more. "J-James I was just ordering something for you and Jack..." Melody said as she stepped out of the kitchen, she gave the two tickets to James. "Circus? Hm?" James smile grew, "Sounds like a perfect opportunity to get closer with my son." Jack stared at his drunk father with wide eyes of joy. "Y-you r-really m-mean you want to get c-closer with m-me?" The small child stuttered looking at his father. "Yep kiddo. The circus is tomorrow, but for now it's time you go to school." Jack nodded and grabbed his backpack as he headed for the bus, smiling. His dad actually wanted to get closer to him… the small child looked at his best friend, Harleen as she scooted into the seat next to him.

This girl was the same age as Jack and had brown hair along with her red uniform and red bow in her hair. "Hey there Jay," She said petting his hair as she noticed the scars on his face, "Oh My… Jack… When we get to school I'll ask my mother to fix up your face k?" Jack nodded and hugged his friend. She'd always been there for him, no matter what, whether his dad had given him a black eye or when she came over and was abused by his father as well. She had always been there. Jack would hate the next day because it would be summer. And knowing Harleen's family they would be probably be in some fancy beach house located in Florida… "Harley…" Jack muttered into the hug, "Please don't go… what if my dad hurts me again while youre gone? What will I do without you harlequin?" He looked up at the girl. " Jack don't call me Harlequin…" She said petting him softly. "Lets ask if you can come with me to Florida…" she turned her head to look out the window. "Look it's Bruce's limo." Harleen smiled and waved at the nine year old Bruce, he smiled and waved back. "I don't like that guy…" Jack muttered under his breath looking at the girl in brown pigtails.

++++At Gotham Public Academy++++

"Oh...Jack…. Your face… here let me fix it." Ms. Keri Quinzeel said as she pulled out some make up and began to apply some makeup onto Jacks face. "Sweetie, we cant let your father do this to you now can we?" She said going face level with the small boy. Small tears met the boys eyes, "M-Ms. Keri… I can't escape…he hurts me so much… and…and… I can't…" Little Jack moved towards his seat, he and his friends were geniuses compared to other people there age. Bruce at nine was in sixth, Harleen at nine was in sixth and Jack at nine was also in sixth. They were the smartest in their classes known as the "Genius trio." Another test. Another A++++. Another day. Another abusive home to go to for poor Jack. At least tomorrow I'm going to circus… Jack thought to himself, tapping his pencil on the desk.

The day went by as usual, studies, tests and talking about summer. Soon school was over and Jack walked home, holding his summer work in his small hands. When Jack got home, his father was gone (probably drinking as usual) but strangely he found his mother asleep on her desk. Jack smiled at her and walked off towards his room to finish his work. In thirty minutes time, little Jack was done with his homework and his father was still not home. So Jack got up and went to get a little snack before he returned to his room. He got some graham crackers and milk, before returning to his extra-credit summer work in chemistry. Ms. Keri wanted the best for Jack and always pushed him too be his best whether it was, chemistry, science, math, grammar or anything that would help him in life. She also wanted to take Jack away from his father.

The door unlocked and in walked Jacks dad, drunk as he usually was. "I'm HoMe" James said drunkly as he walked in, "Welcome home hunny." Melody said smiling. "Aw HeLlO mElOdY." he said, holding a beer bottle in his hand. "Jack come out here your dads home!" Melody called to Jack from the kitchen. "Okay Mom!" Jack yelled back running down the stairs to his mothers side. "Ah JaCk WhY sUcH a StRaIgHt FaCe?" James asked cracking the beer bottle over the counter so it was sharp and pointy. Jack and Melody backed up to a corner of the kitchen. Melody pushed Jack behind her as she grabbed a knife which was useless because, James just grabbed it and placed it into her mouth. He slit the sides of her mouth into a perfect smile and killed her and then he proceeded to do the same to Jack. "Why so serious eh, Jack?" James asked slitting Jacks mouth slowly into a smile. Little tears sprung to the little boys eyes, he tried his best not to scream in pain. Soon the pain switched to Jacks dad as the kid grabbed the knife and stabbed his dad in the heart. "I hate you." Jack said walking towards the door that his dad had left open.

Jack walked and walked until he came to an alleyway near a gang that his father used to belong to. It was also the gang that had raped his mother. Jack killed the whole gang that night. He continued to walk and walk until he found himself with a gang members gun which was engraved to say 'Joker' on it. Jack soon came to a movie theatre alleyway where he saw two people and a small child. He pulled his black hoodie over his face and proceeded to walk over to them. "Hey tell me..." He started moving closer and swaying, "Gave you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" And with that Jack pointed the gun at the two older ones and shot.

The kid hid inside the theatre as Jack ran off towards his house with his 'Joker' gun as he now called. On the way back to his house he had killed six other people. It was like he was on a killing spree. Victims who did live told the police and media that the guy who hurt their friends and themselves was a kid with a Joker Gun.

The next day seemed different entirely. James forgot what had happened the night before and barley noticed the smile scar on Jacks face as they drove to the circus. They took their seats as they show started. The clowns came out in the little clown car and they dropped their pants and honked horns and did a bunch of other stuff that made Jack and James laugh! It was amazing this was the first time Jack ever heard his father laugh. The show ended ((Sorry! I would've made the show longer but I've never been to a circus before! '=.= thanks a lot dad...)) and Jack found himself going home in his fathers car. The glorious day soon came to an end, seeing his dad laugh made his day and also tired him out. Jack smiled and lied down on his bed. It had been a good day for him, it was a started a new season, the Summer season. But still Jack just lied there staring up at the ceiling. He drifted off into sleep and dreamt about the Joker gun and what they would start calling him.

End Chapter 1

**Xena: Yep. Pretty depressing. And I'm like... 14! And I'm dyslexic and ADHD That awkward moment your mum looks prettier then you do... What? Sorry! I'm watching POTO (look it up!) *heart* okay have a nice day/week/year/whatever! Bye my pretties!**

**End Chatter at End of Chapter 1**


End file.
